


John Diggle, Referee

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: Roy calls Felicity and Oliver 'Mom' and 'Dad'</p>
    </blockquote>





	John Diggle, Referee

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: Roy calls Felicity and Oliver 'Mom' and 'Dad'

"It’s very simple, Felicity. I don’t understand how you don’t understand-"

"It’s not very simple, Oliver! Of course I don’t understand, no one in their right mind could understand-"

"Oh, so now I’m not in my right mind?" Oliver scoffed, tapping his temple.

"That’s not what I meant and you know it!" Felicity argued back.

"Hey g- what the hell’s going on down here?" Diggle asked, descending the stairs.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again," Roy said from a stool. He nonchalantly bit into his apple. "They’ve been at this for like twenty minutes."

"Shut up, Roy!" The two said, then glared at each other.

"What the hell are you two fighting about?" Diggle asked.

"He-" Felicity pointed to Oliver, who rolled his eyes. "-is blaming me for missing three calls for Oliver Queen, CEO!"

"Because you are to blame!" He scoffed.

"I am not!"

"Okay, okay. Felicity, why did you miss the calls?" Digg asked. 

"Because I was monitoring the Arrow comms! And I didn’t miss the calls! I wrote them down and put the Post-It on his desk this morning!"

"That was you? I thought I used that piece of paper to test out my pen," He snorted.

Roy let out a laugh. “He’s got you there, Felicity. Your handwriting sucks.”

"See?" Oliver said. 

"Oliver, don’t you dare-"

"Enough!" Diggle said, holding the two back by their shoulders.

"Ding, ding. Back to your corners, lady and gent, the referee has arrived," Roy said in a low voice.

"Roy, shut up!" Oliver and Felicity said together, glaring at each other again.

"Oliver, Felicity can’t monitor both the Arrow monitors and every single call that comes into your office. She’s good, but she’s not a robot."

"Thank you," she muttered.

"And Felicity-" She looked up at him in confusion. "Next time, type out your notes and email it to him. Your handwriting’s a bit… Confusing at times." 

Roy dropped his apple and laughed. Felicity grabbed the pen from the table and chucked it at him, hitting him in the chest.


End file.
